This invention relates to a device for the manufacture and individual deposit of biscuit mixture shapes on a preferably stepwise drivable band conveyor or baking sheet.
A known device produces biscuit mixture shapes by forming mixture strips, subsequently slicing them and depositing these slices on a baking sheet or band conveyor.
However, this device is unsuitable for mixtures containing whole fruit, nuts, almonds and the like, and also including a high percentage of sticky components, for example honey and fat, as the fruit is destroyed in the formation of strips and again in the cutting of the strips. Nor is the device suitable for processing sticky mixtures, as during cutting the slices remain partly attached to the knife and partly to the supporting tray, and cannot be deposited separately in good condition on the baking sheet. Therefore, biscuits shaped from this type of mixture, for example Florentines have heretofore been made by hand.